Trusting a Vampire
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: Tsuna is a pureblood vampire in heat, and Enma is a mistrusting human who hates vampires. What will happen? Vampire AU. 2700 lemon.


Ryu- Okay, I finally had time to do this oneshot, and look at that, it's Halloween. Perfect for a vampire themed oneshot to be put up.

* * *

**Trusting a Vampire**

Nowadays, vampires and humans coexist peacefully, somewhat. It happened some time ago, but things had calmed down after a while. Only rogue vampires were hunted, and the other vampires were left alone, although, not all vampires had revealed themselves.

Some were cautious that things could take a turn for the worse, or some were afraid of rejection by those who did not trust vampires no matter what, and were very close to that certain vampire. So some of those vampires decided to act human in public, while acting like the vampire they were among their kin.

And then there were the "other" vampires, vampires that are pureblood, but can turn either into a human, or vampire at will. There are only a few clans that have this ability, but they are the ones who are really cautious.

Especially one particular clan. Only other vampires, and a select few humans know of their vampire bloodline, but everyone knows them as the Vongola family.

This family has many connections. Normal humans know this clan as a business corporation, while other vampires know this is the strongest and oldest vampire clan in history, but not even the vampires know the number one kept secret. Only those involved with the clan, know the secret that must be kept.

Every vampire chief is born a human, and becomes a vampire later on in life when they are seen as ready. This is why this clan is cautious, because there are many others who would try to get rid of the Vongola, and if the chief vampire is human at some point, it would be quite easy to do it.

Currently, there are nine generations of the vampire chief and his or her well trusted clansmen, dubbed "Guardians". The tenth generation is about ready to succeed the throne, but first, he must find a mate.

Tsuna sighed as he started to walk home from school, devilish tutor most likely following. Things were starting to become stressful because not only was he going to inherit an entire clan, he needed to find a mate first, but that was the most stressful of all.

Mainly because this mate would be the his main food supply. As explained by his devilish tutor Reborn, his mate would provide all the sources of food, be it in blood, spirit, and/or body. The last part was what set him off.

"_What do you mean by body!" Tsuna shouted._

"_All creatures go into heat, for humans, it's called being hor-" Reborn said before he was cut off._

"_E-eh, but I don't need it now, right?" Tsuna said._

"_Wrong. Since you have reached a vampire's maturity, the body is the first thing to feed, and the humans you have now aren't going to work." Reborn said._

"_Why not?" Tsuna said._

"_Well, for one, Kyoko and Haru are better suited for blood and spirit, and for another, can you honestly see yourself fuc-" Reborn said before Tsuna cut him off by shouting and flailing his arms._

"_Ah! Don't finish that sentence!" Tsuna shouted._

Tsuna sighed once again, but stopped mid-sigh when something caught his attention. Tsuna turned his head and saw a group of teenage vampires beating up a human, a male close to his age probably, with hair the color of blood.

Tsuna wasn't sure whether or not to interfere, because as a human, he couldn't really do anything, and not even the other vampires of this area knew he was Vongola Decimo.

"Just go help him." Reborn said, suddenly appearing and kicking Tsuna toward the group. Tsuna, not expecting this stumbled and then fell, catching the attention of the vampire bullies.

"What do we have here. It seems dame-Tsuna wants to get beat up as well." One of the bullies said.

"Oh no, I-I just..." Tsuna said, but the bullies didn't listen and the two were beaten up.

Once the bullies had their "fun" they walked away laughing. The two groaned as they got up, and Tsuna noticed that the boy's belongings were scattered on the floor.

"Argh! Those guys..." Tsuna said as he helped the boy pick up his things, and as Tsuna did this, his hand brushed up against the other boy's hand. Now it wasn't the fact that Tsuna's hand touched another boy's hand, but the fact that there was blood on the boy's hand, and it smeared on his own hand.

Tsuna froze for a moment, but the other boy quickly took his things and hurried off, leaving Tsuna staring at the blood, but he didn't do that for long, as Tsuna brought his hand closer to his nose and inhaled. Tsuna opened his mouth and his tongue was just about to lick the blood off when he was brought out of his daze.

"Tsuna!" Reborn said.

"Huh, wha?" Tsuna said, completely forgetting about the blood.

Reborn stared at Tsuna for a second, and then threw a book at Tsuna. "That kid left his textbook, go find him and give it back." Reborn said and gave a swift kick to Tsuna's back.

"O-okay, I'm going." Tsuna said as he got up and walked in the direction the boy had went.

It was harder than expected, by the time Tsuna caught sight of the red headed boy. He was sitting by the river, and the sunset made the river a nice shade of orange and red.

'From here he looks beautiful, wait, what am I thinking!' Tsuna thought as he tugged on his hair, but then noticed what the boy was doing.

"Oh, you can sew?" Tsuna said, and apparently he startled the boy as said boy pricked himself. Tsuna froze, but quickly recovered. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to give you your textbook back." Tsuna said.

"Jus evit ere." The boy said, his sentence being jumbled up because of the pricked finger that he decided to suck on to stop the bleeding. Although Tsuna understood quite well.

Tsuna did as he was told, and as he did so, the boy began to pull up the pants he had been sewing, only to stumble because one of the pant legs had been sewn improperly.

'He sewed it all weird!' Tsuna thought, but was broken from his train of thought when the boy slipped, and suddenly grabbed onto his tie.

Not expecting this, Tsuna was pulled down along with the boy, and they both tumbled into the water. Tsuna recovered first, and gave a slight chuckle.

'At least the myth about vampires and running water is fake' Tsuna thought, but a frantic splashing caught his attention. Tsuna turned around and saw that the boy was splashing around, with a panicked look on his face.

"Um, it's shallow." Tsuna said, and the boy immediately stopped splashing. An awkward silence soon followed. "Um, why don't we head to my house." Tsuna said after a while, and the boy merely nodded.

Soon the two reached Tsuna's house, and were greeted by Tsuna's very happy and very vampire mother. "Oh, Tsu-kun, you brought a friend over, how nice." Nana said, and then she noticed that said "friend" was half pant-less. "Oh, let me fix up those pants for you, and you two can relax." Nana said as she left Tsuna's bedroom.

There was silence, until the boy decided to speak. "For a moment, I thought you were a vampire." The boy said.

At this, Tsuna inwardly flinched, but the boy didn't notice. "Ah, what made you think that?" Tsuna said.

"You froze when you saw my blood." The boy said.

"Ah, I have a problem with seeing blood. It kind of freaks me out." Tsuna said as he thought 'Well, that is the truth, and it's a good thing mom is a backwards vampire.'

Backwards vampires can be said as the opposite of the Vongola family. Their offspring are born vampires, and then they became humans at a certain age. Transition from human to vampire can be made, but these vampires prefer to stay human, but the law of vampires still exist.

All vampires must not tell a lie, only rogue vampires can tell a lie because their blood has already been tainted, but if one does not want to reveal the truth, then the truth can be twisted, thus the blood will remain pure. Lying is one way to taint a vampire's blood, and tainted blood is what causes the vampire to become more animal.

"Oh, okay." The boy said, and Tsuna decided to change the subject.

"So ah, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. What about you?" Tsuna said.

"Kozato Enma." He said. After this, the two became friends and started to hang out in the upcoming weeks, but there were some problems that Tsuna faced.

As the two got closer, Tsuna found it hard to keep his vampire side at bay. His vampire side, the cool and collected, with piercing orange eyes was usually calm, but was now raging for some reason. (1)

...

"Why can't you just tell him and be on with it." Reborn said.

"I-I can't. He hates vampires!" Tsuna said while remembering what Enma told him.

_The two were in Enma's room doing their homework, while loud noises would erupt from downstairs every so often. As they did their homework, Tsuna noticed that Enma was frowning every time he read from his textbook._

"_What's wrong Enma-kun?" Tsuna asked._

_Enma sighed, but spoke. "This section here is about vampires." _

_This caught Tsuna's attention. "What about them?" Tsuna asked._

"_I hate them." Enma said._

_This really struck Tsuna's heart. "Why?" Tsuna said._

"_Didn't you ever wonder why I'm living with a foster family?" Tsuna nodded. "Well, it's because my real parents were killed by a vampire, and I was there." Enma said. _

_Tsuna didn't know what to say. He knew that rogue vampires did kill every so often, but he didn't know it happened to Enma. It was also worse, because Enma was living with this foster family for ten years, that would have made Enma around six when his parents were killed. Plus being a vampire, Tsuna couldn't really say much against that other vampire._

"You're going to have to tell him sometime." Reborn said, and those words held true the day after that.

As Tsuna was walking home, his vampire sense of smell picked up a familiar scent, a scent his mind memorized the very first time he encountered it. It was Enma's blood.

Tsuna didn't need his vampire stimulants (2) in order to change to his vampire side, as he jumped from roof to roof, almost flying, to Enma.

...

All the while, Enma was thrown up against a wall, half his face covered in blood, a vile looking vampire towering over him.

"Oh, I didn't know little red was still alive, I thought you drowned in that river you foolishly jumped into." The vampire said with a smirk. "Foolish human, vampires aren't affected by running water. I only left you alone because I thought you were dead, but lucky me, we meet again, and despite your traumatizing past," The vampire began to inhale Enma's scent. "It seems you've made a vampire friend." At this, Enma's eyes widened, but the vampire didn't notice.

"Strange, this scent smells familiar..." The vampire said, but was interrupted when a voice resounded in the alley.

"It should be, Erebos von Lamia." When said vampire looked, he saw Tsuna standing at the end of the alley, projecting a threatening vampire aura. "You have on the count of three to let him go." Vampire Tsuna said.

"Oh, is this Vongola Decimo's-" Lamia said for he was interrupted.

"3" Tsuna said, and then rushed forward and promptly thrust his hand into Lamia's chest, and igniting a fire, instantly killing the rogue vampire.

So, the rogue vampire's lifeless body fell to the ground, followed by Enma, who collapsed, from what, Tsuna wasn't sure.

Tsuna got out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Reborn, I'm going to need a clean-up, hm, you're coming already, then I guess I'll leave now." Tsuna said as he shut the phone. For the next few moments, Tsuna looked at the bloodied face of Enma, but then made up his mind. Tsuna picked up Enma bridal style and head for a specific place he had in mind.

...

Sometime later, Enma woke up to light shining onto his face, but it wasn't sunlight, it was moon light coming from a large window, and in front of the window was someone Enma knew and didn't need to guess who it was.

"Tsuna...-kun." Enma said, and said person turned around, not looking like what Enma was expecting.

The innocent chocolate brown eyes were replaced by strong piercing orange ones. This made Enma get up from the bed he was on, and turn to leave, but in the blink of an eye, Tsuna was at his side, with pleading eyes.

"Please stay." Tsuna said.

"Why should I. You're a vampire." Enma said.

"Just because I 'm a vampire, doesn't mean that I'm a different person. I'm still the same Tsuna." Tsuna said.

"Why should I trust you?" Enma said, and then started to leave.

"Because we've been friends for the last few weeks." Tsuna said, but Enma did not stop. "At least let me show you that I can be trusted." Tsuna said, and this was what stopped Enma.

"How?" Enma said.

"Like this." Tsuna said and kissed Enma on the lips. It last for a few moments, but felt like eternity to the two.

When the two broke apart, Enma had an unsure face, but was wiped away when Tsuna spoke. "I've known that you liked me. My vampire sense told me, but I didn't take advantage of that. Isn't that enough to trust me?" Tsuna said.

Enma still didn't say anything, and Tsuna took the chance to kiss Enma again. This time, Enma was more willing, and kissed back, and when they broke apart, Enma spoke. "Show me more."

At this, Tsuna gave a slight smile and picked Enma up, and brought him to the bed. Then Tsuna proceeded to strip them both. All the while, Enma noticed that he had still been in his school uniform and that his face had been cleaned up.

Soon, the two were naked, and Tsuna was towering over Enma, who nodded, and then Tsuna began to kiss the other. As they kissed, Tsuna began to stroke Enma's length, causing said person to moan into the kiss.

As the minutes ticked by, Enma was drawing nearer and nearer to the edge, and Tsuna sensed this, but did not let Enma release by letting go of Enma's length.

"Not yet." Tsuna said, and then inserted a slick finger, covered in pre-cum, into Enma, who groaned at the intrusion, but began to moan as he got used to the feeling. Soon, three fingers were inside Enma, who suddenly arched his back and moaned loudly as Tsuna's finger's hit something inside him.

Tsuna took this cue to take his fingers and and enter Enma, while aiming for that spot. Soon, Enma was moaning loudly, but those moans increased as Tsuna took hold of Enma's nipples between his mouth and fingers, and pressed his stomach onto Enma's length, causing a pleasant friction on the sensitive organ as Tsuna thrust in and out of Enma.

Soon, the two were very close to the edge, and Tsuna had made his way up from Enma's nipple up to the neck. Tsuna merely licked at Enma's neck, but did not bite, still hesitant, but that hesitance was wiped away by two words.

"I-it's o-o-kay." Enma said between pants.

So Tsuna took the invitation and bit into Enma's neck. This caused a pleasant shock to go down Enma's spine, it also caused Tsuna to go into a pleasant bliss from drinking Enma's blood. As a result, the two both came at the same time. Enma spilled his essence onto Tsuna's stomach, was Tsuna's essence flowed into Enma.

After a few more moments, Tsuna retracted his fangs and licked the puncture marks, causing them to close. Then Tsuna pulled out of Enma, and lied at Enma's side, while covering them with a blanket. Enma snuggled closer to Tsuna and lied his head onto Tsuna's chest, and when Enma was just about to fall asleep, he whispered "There's a heartbeat..."

Tsuna's now brown eyes looked at Enma, and then he sighed. No one was really able to see if a vampire had a heartbeat unless the vampire allowed them to check, so Tsuna let this slide.

...

The next morning, the two woke up to sunlight shinning onto them. The two looked at each other and then kissed. The moment was very nice, until Enma decided to say something while touching Tsuna's face.

"You're not sparkling..." Enma said.

Tsuna groaned. Okay, so maybe Enma believed in all the rumors and superstitions, but that was going to change now.

-End-

* * *

1. Think Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will form

2. Think Tsuna's HDW pills.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this oneshot, truthfully, not much of a fan of 2700, but I tolerate it. Anyway, couldn't help but put the end. Ever since watching Twilight, pretty much frustrated. Vampires don't sparkle! Unless you put glitter on them.


End file.
